Angel Set Free
by X x Alluring Angel x X
Summary: Summery: Kagome in orphaned at birth who with her twin Kikyo is sent to live with her second cousin Koga who is only a couple years older there them as they grow a kin ship is formed. On there 18th birthday when the late king was meant to proclaim them tr
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Set Free**

**Summery: Kagome in orphaned at birth who with her twin Kikyo issent to live with her second cousin Koga who is only a couple years older ther them as they grow a kin ship is formed. On there 18th birthday when the late king was ment to proclaim them true princess's of the relm they are cast into sevitude by the power seeking priest Kain are ment to serve the lustfull man but insted by aid of there brother and knew king koga become his maids insted untill they can find a way to remove the shackel's that hold there power's.**

**Kag/Sesh,Kik/Inu,San/Mirk & Rin/Ship (i thru that one in becaues i thought it would be cute!) **

**Chapter 1**

**"Im sorry lord Koga but i have not the power to remove there shakel's only a priest. A strong one at that." The gard Chris faltred.**

**"It's all right Chris ." Kagome intergected before Koga could get angery.**

**"You are as graceious (sorry I suck at spelling and I dont have microsoft word :forgive me) as ever lady Kagome." Chris bowed happy to of avodied the angry demons rath.**

**"And as normal your way to polite I hated it as a noble and I hate it now I am in no place to be called lady." Kagome made a face, 'stupid formalitys'.**

**Her twin lauphed at the face her sister made, "Be carefull or your face will stay that way." Kikyo giggled.**

**"If it did I would still look better you." Kagome smiled as her sister stoped giggeling.**

**"What are you talking about were twin's" A confused look.**

**"Well the few minite's i got to my self not only made me more beutifull but smarter & stronger as well." Kagome laphed as she flexed her bow user's mucles.**

**Kikyo tossed a pillow at her sister. It was true though to a degree not that Kikyo was totaly stupid and ugly she was butifull and had a sharp wit most though her the most beutifull of the land untill they met her sister. Kagome's eye's were an entranceing eletirct blue where Kikyo's were and invteting bolttle green, Kagome had long blue/black hair Kikyo had solid raven black Kagome was modest to where Kikyo was almost slutish, Kagome was loveing and motherly where Kikyo was almost cold , but the biggest difrince was that Kagome was a strong miko & powerfull blessed one or angel and Kikyo was just alittel stronger then most miko.**

**"Lady's stop fighting your both heart stopers and you know it." Koga tried to calm his bickring sisters only to have them through pilows at him in distaste.**

**"Thats nasty Koga were your sister's." Kagome & Kikyo chimed together.**

**"Sorry i was just trying to cheer you up, I didnt mean..." Koga ducked an on coming pillow only to be atacked again.**

**"Lord Koga the priest is aprotching hurry and clean up."Chirs worned them. He like both of th ladys and didn't want them hurt.**

**By the time the priest reached the room there was no evidence of the mess there as just seconds ago.  
**

**A anoyed expression appred on Kains features he had hope to catch them of guard, "Hmm lord Koga," the words dripped with hatred, "It seem's you are needed at a dinner when can you be ready?" the un-seen anger was detected even without her power's it took all her will power not to lash out at him.**

**"Right now in fact my maid's will be acompaning me."Koga motiond for them to follow him.**

**"As you wish Milord." Kain growled.**

**"Are you alright Priest Kain?" Koga said to notify the priest he had heard his tone.**

**"Of coures Milord its nothing." Kain controled him self this time.**

**In the dining hall during desert.**

**"You have some beutifull maids Koga where did you get them." One of the generals asked looking at the two girl's lustfully in his drunken stupor.**

**"Well you would have to ask Priest Kain for he is the one who gave then to me on my nameing  
day." Koga looked at the discruntled Priest.**

**"Oh well they were a lucky find really a travleing slave trader whos not from here sold them to me." Kain didn't miss the amusment in the new lords eye's which made him angery.**

**"Oh really did he happen to tell you where he was going next?" the drunk hicuped.**

**"Well gentlemen I think it's time we all turn in for the night." Koga had am idea he wanted to descuss with his sister's and he was bored by eating without being able to talk to them freely.**

**"I quite agree Milord I will get some guards to take him to his room." both looking at the drunk whos face had just fell in to the cake in a deep sleep and shook there head's.**

**"Thank you Kain, I will see you in the mornning then." Koga turned and left with Kagome & Kikyo following him out.**

** In Koga's room.**

**"That was the most boring two hour's of my life." Kikyo complained.**

**"It wasn't eventfull that's for sure." Kagome agreed yawning.**

**"Dinner's much more fun when I have you two to talk to." Koga added.**

**"Well I think we should go to sleep. I have an Idea that i want to share with you guys in the morrning."Kagome told them as she sliped in to her sleeping mat's.**

**"Me to, but your right morning would be better." Koga almost asleep on his feet follows suit Kikyo not far behind none of them aware of the someone lisining in on there confvorsation.**

** A/N**

**Hi i hope you liked the first chapter I will try and make them longer in the futuer.**

**other wise read and please review - later **

**Corected a bit now i hope .  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Set Free**

**Chapter 2**

**Kagome wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room only to see she was alone.**

"**Man they do this every morning." Kagome rolled her eyes at her sibling's rudeness and got up to have a bath and get dressed then walked into her brothers privet breakfast room and glared at them. "You could of woke me up you know." She stated angrily.**

"**Aw why would we do that you need your beauty sleep." Kikyo batted her eyes for enfaces and laughed.**

"**You need it more then me." She raised her nose haughtily and took her seat.**

"**Touché Kagome." Koga laughed.**

**Kikyo glared daggers at both of them "What a loving family I have." She sulked and poked at her food.**

"**You know were kidding Kik so don't you even." Kagome laughed.**

"**Ya Kikyo were sorry" he smiled at her.**

"**Well ok you better be." Kikyo smiled back.**

"**So about my idea .You remember the general from last night saying that Inu no Taisho (Thank you BloodCherry and Kagome-Chan .) has the strongest priest in the land. Well that got me thinking about a lesson a couple of weeks before well you know, and I remember reading that he had died 4/5 months ago leaving his two sons his land which because they hate each other they separated in to the east and north lands .Now one of the sons was his priest but its unknown which one, but I'm guessing that even if he's farther away we should try the younger one InuYasha since he wasn't the next in line to rule any way .So what you think? We could say your out to meet the other rulers as the knew ruler of the south." Kagome took a deep breath hoping they didn't laugh at her.**

"**I think great minds think almost exactly alike." Koga smiled then laughed when she gave him a confused look, "Well that was what I was going to say exept I didn't think of which son or that we could have a logical reason for going." He looked at his brilliant sister proudly.**

"**Oh ha, thank you big brother." Kagome smiled at her brother.**

"**I really hate being the dumbest one in the room .The only thing I could think about last night was that I wanted out as soon as possible." Kikyo pouted.**

"**You're not dumb Kik you were just on a different brain wave." Kagome smiled encouragingly.**

"**Ya we're just double talented." Koga suggested.**

"**Ya we can think and look like were listening at the same time." Kagome laughed.**

"**Anyway I will talk to Kain about the arrangements of the trip to the northern lands." Koga mused.**

"**Do want us to come with you?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts. **

"**No he will probably be more cooperative if you're not around." Koga laughed.**

"**Ok see you when you get back we will pack our stuff." Kagome suggested to Kikyo mostly.**

"**Ok see you when I get back." He said as he left the room.**

**(With Koga and Kain)**

"**Greetings Lord Koga," Kain bowed respectfully, "What do you need?"**

"**Well I would like to make a campaign visiting the other Lords of the lands." Koga kept an emotionless face.**

"**Why that is a very good idea. I should of thought of it." Kain put on a fake smile.**

"**So you have no objection to me and my maids taking the journey," Koga smiled at the Priest an interrupted him." Thank you so much for your time but I must be going to get ready good by Kain." Koga left the slack jawed priest to his thoughts.**

"**Gr what a pain in the ass. I know there up to something I know they are up to something but what is it hmm I guess I will just have to send my spy with them. Shippou come here at once!" **

**(A/N ha ha bet you didn't see that coming well maybe you did.)**

"**Yes master." Replied a child's voice .The young fox demon was alarmingly underfed and his red hair lay limp on is bony shoulders. "What is it you need?"**

"**What did you find out last night?" Kain looked eager for news.**

"**Sorry my lord all I found out was that they don't talk like master and maids." Shippou bowed his head and waited for abuse and wasn't disappointed Kain cuffed him across the head and sent him flying across the room but he didn't dare cry out it would only being more abuse.**

"**You useless little brat I feed you and clothe you? Didn't I!" Kain raised his fist to hit again but there was a knock at the door," Go hide! Yes come in." he straitened him self out.**

"**Your lord his majesty told me to inform you that he his maids and two guards will be leaving in the morning." The messenger bowed him self out of the room.**

"**Shippou I want you to follow them in the morning." He whispered only loud enough for the young fox demon to here there was no response. "I will get thou's bitch's if I have to kill that little demon to do it." Kain was a coward and he knew it but he had his rank to hide behind and thous who threatened that position would die.**

**Koga's room the morning of the trip…**

"**Koga your such a setriotipical woman get your ass in gear me and Kikyo were done hours ago and we even waited for you so we could start at the same time!" Kagome fumed.**

"**What I am not a woman all this is necessary stuff." Koga put another shirt in his carrying case.**

"**What! Your kidding me you need not one but three teddy bear's. Come on were leaving." She grabbed two cases of his clothing and stuffed them in to his arms and pushed him out the door.**

"**Oww your shackles are digging into my back." Koga wined.**

"**Well it serves you right next time hurry your ass up." She pushed harder.**

** Outside.**

"**Hey Kagome what are you doing?" Kikyo yelled after her sister as she disappeared into the forest.**

"**Well if she leaving can I…."**

"**No you're staying right here." Kikyo cut him off more then a little annoyed about how long it took him to get ready." She'll be back in a moment." **

** A few minutes latter **

"**We will be having an extra person come with us." Kagome told them as she came out of the trees.**

"**What, who Kagome?" Koga asked her.**

"**This," she pulled Shippo after her," is Shippou who is are own little spy sent by the priest. He is vary young and as you can tell not vary well taken care of. Don't asked him any questions and speak politely around him we will feed him and clothe him until we reach InuYasha' forest then we will find him a family who will take care of him." Kagome felt drawn to the poor child and wanted him safe from the clutches of that evil Priest because no one but an evil person would beat such a young child.**

"**Oh my godess what happened to him?" Kikyo may not like kids but to see one so hurt touched her heart.**

"**Ya poor kid is he alright?" Koga was going to kill Kain 'that man has no heart."**

"**good then there are no objections lets go she put the young boy in front o her and they started off on there trip to see lord InuYasha.  
**

* * *

**Ok I know I took forever in updating but im kinda busy so thank for reading I hope you liked it- latter**

**Corected if there are any probs tell me K . **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the road.

Kagome looked down at the sleeping figure in her arms and pulled him closer to her feeling as if she would protect him with her life. "He could only be about six years old how could even Kain do this to such a young child. I mean he's skin and bones and look at these bruises." Kagome sighed sadly and nuzzled him.

Koga looked at his sister with a knowing face she never look aside when some was in need no matter how tuff ass she was with people she had a heart of pure gold it made him worry about her. "Ya he's a cute kid and Kain is going to pay." And Kain really would maybe even with his life. "But if I kill the basterd where ever will I find a new priest." He mused and the comment got him what he wanted a laugh from his sad sister.

"I don't know but find one with less anger problems because Kain has some serious issues." She smiled at her big brother he always knew how to make her laugh.

"Ha ya that is for sure you think he was dropped as a baby?" Koga smiled back at her. Feeling much better that she was ok.

Hmm ya off a high bridge. What do you think Kikyo?" she looked back at her sister.

"I think that if we don't stop for the night my butt is going to fall off. Aren't you guys tired?" Kikyo rubbed her sore butt after 8 hours with out a break shed had some urgent needs to take care of.

"You really shouldn't have skipped the ridding lessons. Come on Koga lets stop for the night it's almost dark anyway." Kagome slid off the hoarse pulling Shippo off with her. "Hey Koga could you go and tuck him in I can't do much with these cuffs." Kagome asked her brother a note of sadness in her voice.

Koga picked Shippo up. "I will get thou' things off of you I promise no matter what I have to do." Koga had a look of pure determination in his eyes.

"Thank you Koga." Both sisters said.

"I'm going to go for a little fly so I'll be back in a bit." She smiled and pushed off.

With Kagome.

"Well at least he didn't take my flight away from me the I think I really would have go crazy." She looked down at the land.

"You stupid human learn to control your pet better." A strange female and obviously demon voice screamed intrigued Kagome flew towards it.

"I can't help that she doesn't like you. Come here Kiara" a human voice screamed back. **(I know I** j**ust assumed Kiara is a girl and I also know "her" name is pronounced Kylala but they spell it Kiara so don't get mad at me.) **

Kagome flew over the clearing and looked at the two fuming woman.

"You know what Sango if you don't keep that thing away from me I am going to kill it." The demon growled.

"Ya like you could Ayame touch her and you will regret it you stupid wolf." The woman a pairingly named Sango huffed.

"Stupid wolf feh you useless human." The demon named Ayame walked away.

"Excuse me ladies but what is wrong here?" Kagome asked loud enough for them to here.

Two surprised woman looked up at her.

"Who the hell are you demon." Sango went into battle stance.

"Actually I'm not a demon I'm an angel and my name is Kagome." She spook clearly so they could hear her.

"Well Kagome what do you want?" Sango said coldly.

"First off where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Not that it's any off your business but were heading to InuYasha's forest. Where are you heading."Sango asked uncaringly.

"Same place. You two want to join are group?" Kagome felt strangely drawn to Sango like a long lost friend.

"Hmm who is in this group?" Sango tried to keep the interest out of her voice but she felt like she knew this girl.

"My brother lord Koga the wolf king and my twin sister Kikyo who can be a little snooty but don't mind her and a little stray fox demon child that is to be unharmed by anyone." Kagome suppressed a smile.

"How could you be a sister of Koga if you are not a wolf?" Ayame questions Kagome.

"Ha not his birth sister but we grew up together and see each other as siblings." Kagome answered.

"Hmm I'm intrigued. How about it Sango. "Ayame asked quietly.

"I have no problem with it traveling with only you was driving me insane. I will come with Kagome lead the way." Sango smiled making Kagome smile.

"Of course lady's Sango will your neko transform or will I be carrying you." Kagome asked.

"Kiara will carry me." Sango smiled.

"Ya the only thing is good for." Ayame made a face.

"Ya well she a lot more useful then you." Sango growled.

"Hey no fighting you two." Kagome laughed at them. "Let's go."

Kagome flew back wards in front of Kiara and scratched her under then chin earning her a purr. "She's so cute!" Kagome giggled.

"That's amazing." Sango had a flabbergasted look on her face.

"What wrong?" Kagome afraid she had done something taboo and stopped petting Kiara who wined.

"Nothing, nothing it's just that Kiara normally hates other people. Well I guess I can definitely trust you." Sango smiled and patted Kiara lovingly.

"Thank you very much for your trust. If you trust me then I will trust you." Kagome started petting Kiara again then spotted camp. "Were here." with that she flew down to talk to her siblings.

"Trust you to find more strays."Kikyo rolled her eyes.

Koga was about to give Kikyo shit when the most beautiful wolf demo ness walked out of the trees. "Who might you be fare damsel?" Koga put on his most charming smile.

"Well Kagome you didn't mention that your so-called brother was so good looking." Ayame smiled at the wolf lord.

Kagome just laughed and went to check on Shippo. Sango rolled her eyes and fallowed Kagome.

"Hey little guy how are you." Kagome push the hair out of his eyes.

"I am well lady Kagome." He bowed his head respectfully.

"That good and please don't call me lady it drives me crazy." She smiled.

"Yes La…I mean Kagome." He was confused about the lack of formality.

"That's better. So Shippo are you hungry?" Kagome smiled at him and offered him her cuffed hands.

He looked at her questioningly. "May I asked what happened He asked waiting to be hit for insolence but it never came he looked at her and she looked so sad. "Are you ok Oka-san." It just popped out he waited to be punished and again it didn't come. "Kagome?" his voice so small she could barely hear it.

"What's wrong hunny?" she rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. Her hearts sadness melted away in an instant at the little demons words full of concern and love he had called her mother. **(Oka-san means mother right?) **

"Nothing I just thought you would be angry with me I'm sorry." He looked down.

Sango was amazed by the love she had just seen form between the young woman and the demon child but the bliss full moment was interrupted when a lizard demon jumped in to the clearing.

"Where is the angel I saw her flying here? Ah there you are my beauty. You are coming with me!" he started towards her.

"Sango take Shippo! You want me big boy? Come and get me baby." She pushed off and started flying west.

"Oh I'll get you babe no worries there." And he ran in the direction she took off in.

"Kagome what the hell do you think your doing!" Kikyo screamed.

"I swear she thinks she's invincible when she gets back here I'm so going to kick her ass." Koga fumed at his little sisters annoying little habit of going off and trying to kill her self.

Sango was very confused she wasn't a demon but she could still feel how strong that demon was and how powerless Kagome her self was. "What's going on aren't you going to go help her?"

"Ha you do not know how much she would kick your ass if she heard you say that." Kikyo laughed.

From the distance. "You stupid baka touch me again and it will be your head!" It was Kagome's angry voice.

"Get back here you wench or all kill you instead of mating you." The lizard yelled.

"Well I would rather be six feet under then mated to you! You sick discussing baka." You could hear her gagging.

"Two very sensitive silver ears picked up the screeching voices coming towards him…

**Well its not that much of cliffy is it? He he well I hope you like it. Ok who cute and fuzzy silver ears are they that is for me ti know and you two vote who do you think they belong to there' only to good looking Inu demons that could.**

**- latter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok I know I haven't up dated in a long, long time and I'm sorry first I was grounded off the comp for a month then I went to my grandmas for a month then I was grounded off fan fic for another month then was only aloud on for minutes at a time. Excuses I know but I thought I should inform any one who was waiting at first anyway why I haven't updated I am sorry don't kill me please**

**Now in other stories I have read there are disclaimers so here it go's I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the InuYasha or any other animated characters that I may use in this story. That is the one and only time I will admit that lol well on with the story enjoy**

* * *

Kagome dodged by a tree that was turned to splinters behind her one of them logging it self in her shoulder causing her to wince in as much pain as irritation. 

**(If I haven't said this before sorry for any offending remarks)**

"Come on bitch you know you can't win." The lizard demon growled he had lost sight of her and she was masking her sent and aura.

Dropping from a high branch landing directly on his head "That wont stops me from trying you reeking peace of shit." Kagome was pissed now this has gone on for to long she much ends this but how.

"Lucky shot you filthy'' he was cut of by a hard boot to the face. "That it you dead." He growled rubbing his face.

"Good luck with that one people be trying that one for a little while now even before they took my powers away." She bashed him across the face with her shackled fists. "'She's to powerful' I heard them say 'lets kill her now before she realizes just how much so' Kain that prick 'but she's so young maybe they will stay weak like her sister.' The king such a kind and yet simple man amazing ruler but had know idea how many wanted him dead. 'No sire she is a miko and even with the little training she gets she will grow strong like all the woman in her line. Better to get rid of her and betroth young koga to the elder twin.' I didn't here any more of it because a guard carried me to my room." She paused and administred a flip kick to the head. "stay down I'm venting here. Any ways later I find out that on our 18th birthday my sister and I," Power house kick to the torso, "Are going to be proclaimed the kings real daughters." She cracked a log over his head. Turning around. "Well nice talking to you sorry we couldn't finish are little talk but you know talking to a dead gut just isn't my favorite thing. She push's of the ground raising slowly no idea whats about to happen behind her.

The demon rose to his unsurdy feat he felt like he had been drinking 4 days striate and the hang over was just catching up. 'Bitch!'

His tongue lashed out and wrapped it around her ankle pulling her to the ground rapidly the impact sent her head swimming giving him time to pull out his sword as he was about to plunge it into her heart a flash of sliver and a warm splatter of blood on her face was all Kagome was aware of. She shook her head and looked up at her rescuer who had his sword point at her throat. 'Great saves my life just to kill me him self stupid back wards brained demon' she glared up at him he was pretty hot actually he had long silver hair and cute little dog ears, strong amber eyes and a tail. Her face didn't show any of the thoughts going on in her head.

"You should pay more attention to your appoints he would have killed you if not for me." His voice was cocky yet sincere he offered her his hand and he pulled her up but did not let go he stared at her shackles and tried to get a fix on her aura it was strong but could be stronger.

"Thank you for the help but could you let go already." 'Ok this dude is creepy hot but holy shit hes been holding my hand for over a minute.'

He blushed lightly let go and walked off.

"Bye uhh whatever your name is." And walk in the direction of camp.

"Good bye Kagome." He smiled when he herd her call him a freak.

Back at camp

"Finely there she is." Kikyo exclaimed. "We were worried about you what you do walk back… your wing what happened?" she rushed to her sister.

"Its broken it must have happen when I crashed to the ground I didn't notice till I tried to fly hurt like a hurt like a son of a..." She went to sit on her bed roll but Shippo was sleeping.

"He tried to stay up and wait but it got too late." Sango giggled.

"He is so cute I can't believe Kain used a 9 year old boy to do his dirty work." She sighed, "Hey Kik you mind setting this for me?"

"Already getting the first aid kit." Kikyo set to work.

Next morning

Kagome woke to the smell of breakfast. Sitting up she saw Kikyo by the fire and wanted to cry her sister had to be the worst cook on the planet. "Kikyo are you cooking breakfast?" Kagome's tone was weak.

"Don't worry Kouga cooked it im just making sure it doesn't burn." Kikyo's tone was indigent.

"Oh ok cool where is every one any way Ayame & Sango are fighting and Kouga is taking a bath." Kikyo stirred the pot.

"Ok I'm going to take over while you go get every one for breakfast. Please." Kagome grabbed the bowls and filled the bowls.

"Shippou hunny time to get up." She called loud enough to wake him.

"Yes Oka-san." He mumbled not fully awake yet.

Kagome giggled at his half hearted attempt at waking up. "Come on its time to eat." At the mention of food he got up pretty quick.

"Arrg Sango keep that fuzz ball away from me." Ayame screamed for the hundredth time just this morning.

"Leave her alone what she ever do to you?" Sango picked Kiara off the ground.

"Hey you two hungry." Kagome asked sweetly.

"Yes actually." Sango stated.

"Who cooked?" Ayame asked skeptically.

"My brother." Kagome smiled knowingly / Aww she liked him. /

"Hmm can he cook?" Ayame blushed lightly.

"Actually I'm a dam good cook and if Kagome's handled it, it's going to taste amazing unless of course Kikyo had it for to long." He smiled at his little sisters one of witch was scowling at him.

"Oh leave Kikyo alone it's not her fault she spent more time flirting then any where else." Kagome dogged the stone aiming for her head.

"Would you leave me and my cooking alone?" Kikyo glared icily at her brother and sister.

"Sorry Kik." Kagome sat beside her sister. "Forgive me." Her big blue eyes suckered her sister in.

"Who ever can stand up to that look have to be the most cold hearted person in the world?

Kagome giggled it always worked she wasn't proud of it just the look never failed. Soon they were of.

* * *

**Hello it's me again I know you hate me but review please. **


	5. Chapter 5 i know its been a LONG time

Im so so sorry every one i no longer have office and my spelling is really bad you can hate me if you want but im sorry luv chaos .

* * *

I am going to try writeing the chapter in edit so bare with me please it will take TIME im really slow and im starting sunday 11:17 

if i mess up horable bad e mail me love it hate it?

* * *

**It was eary in the morrning and Kagome as supriseingly the only one awake the group was camped so they could just see the castel walls is was amazing. The white granit shone in the eary morrning light. She desided on pancakes for the brakeing of fast and the smell brought everyone gentely from sleep. **

**"Mmm Kags is it done yet." Kouga sleeply asked.**

**"When its done I will tell you, now will you please go fetch some water?" Kagome flipped a pancake and handed him a bucket.**

**"Make me work for it huh? fine fine." He sniffed the air and went off in the direction of water.**

**"Can I help?" Shippou asked.**

**"Could you please get out the cups and plates?" Kagome smiled.**

**"Yes Occa-san (is that right for mother??), right away." It warmed her heart so when he said that.**

**"Kikyou ould you get the coffee?" She looked over at her just wakeing sister.**

**"Yes, when are you up so early?" Kikyou streached and got the coffee.**

**"I couldnt really sleep." She thougth about loseing these cuffs once and for all and shivered 'is anything that easy though??' that as the question that had been going through her mind all night.**

**"oh... ya I.. asnt even thinking" Kikyou grabed her sisters hand. "freedom"**

**"I got the water. Is it done yet." 'Kouga and his timing' the girls thought.**

**"Not yet big guy." she tossed him the coffee. "Make some you caffien addict." she laughed.**

**"Yes mame." He couldnt argue he loved coffee the emported good was gods gife to him.**

**"Mmm I smell hevan in a cup." Aname (sp) murmured in a semi asleep state.**

**"Oh no DONT give her coffee, she gets so buzzed." Sango spoke agrravatedly from beside the coffee drawn wolf.**

**"My kinda gal come here and help me brew the god sent." Kouga laughed.**

**When they where all sitting down and eatting a gaurd of 7 in red walked into the clearing.**

**"Lord Kouga, Lord InuYasha calls you to meet with him." the one with seemingly the hightst rank sounded off.**

**"Really now well tell him hes going to hafe to wait till im done eatting." Kouga snickred knowing that "lord InuYasha" said that much ruder.**

**"I will inform his ord ship." The gaurd said slightly put out and called for her group to move out.**

**"Kouga I thought House of the moons colors were sliver and black?" Kikyou asked.**

**"They are but Inu-mut is a second son so his colors are that of his mothers." Kouga said teacher like. "any more sons there father had with Inus mother would have been red also.**

**"Hmm so Kagomes ould be after our father and mine our mother? or isit diffrernt for females?" Kikyou was curious.**

**"Its not diffrent for females but for Mikos its is your color is your miko aura or in Kags case miko and angel aura.." Kouga laughed at how inquistive Kikyou was. "to bad you were never so interested in your studys. Well time to go meet his lord ship" Kouga smiled.**

* * *

_**well stoping 11:50 my vision is bluring i havent slept well the past three days but I hope you all hate me a littel less I will work on this more review its the only way i know how anoyed or happy you are** _

**_LOVE Chaos_**

**_its 10:01am monday just woke up and having some coffee._**

* * *

**Kikyou shot him a glare and grbed her bag an started to the castel. Everone followed suit Kagome and Kouga laughing.**

**Kagome was doing spirols and other tricks so that she didnt go faster then the others. ith the time she had she thought of the first thing she ould do...well thats easy give her sister and brother a real hug... then lil Shippou to... then she would purify a dumb ass demon into the next world... then she would use a bow again... and a Katana and her broad sowrd... is Kougas parents were here for her to hug to... But hat if it didnt work what if she was like this forever she didnt even ant to think about it.**

**"Kagome?!" Sango called from the fire cats back.**

**Kagome blinked away the forming tears "Ya Sango?"**

**"This is really big to you huh? getting rid of thoughs things." Sango saw the unshed tears.**

**"Ya big, If all i could do before i died was gie my sister and brother a real hug a would die happy..." Kagome**

* * *

im not telling how long that snipt took me lol i as watching a video. 

Ok back on here seems no one is reading but thats ok... luve ya all any way

* * *

**Sango felt small she would want to take vengence out of that Kain jerk... but Kagome she was kind and even if she would want to hurt Kain it was no where near first on her list. "You are.. an amazing girl."**

**Kagome smiled "Girl?? what are you two years older then me?"**

**"I am 20 years old." Sango thought that Kagome was at least that. for other then her imatureity with her siblings she was an extreamly mature young lady.**

**"And Im 18." Kagome Laughed**

**"Oh... welll uh we should go down there." Sango pointed out the group of guards men aprotching the small group.**

**landing softly Kagome watched as the gaurd men leader aproched Kouga watching her wareily.**

**"Lord Kouga, mi ladys this has been a long time coming. I am Willum I will take you to the prince." and he walk toward the castel**


End file.
